Kits are known comprising an outer casing; a compressor assembly housed inside the outer casing; and a sealing fluid canister assembly connected releasably to the compressor assembly to inject sealing fluid into the tyre. The empty used canister assembly is replaced with a new one purchased by the user and reconnected to the compressor assembly.
When using the kit, the user may inadvertently activate the compressor assembly before connecting the canister assembly to the tyre, thus wasting sealing fluid and resulting in agitation of the user. Moreover, as the user is rarely experienced in performing complex, time-consuming technical operations in tyre-repair situations, a need is also felt for a kit that is extremely simple to use.